(YAOI:) Thiefshipping ((YGOTAS))
by AlumitOAther
Summary: These characters are based from LittleKuribohs abridged version of Yugioh, NOT THE ORGINAL SHOW. *WARNING: This story is a yaoi* Cover by me as well :3
1. Chapter 1

Things were the same at the apartment, Marik was playing computer games excitedly and Bakura was watching him while pretending to read a book on the bed. The apartment, or as Marik liked to call it his lair, was sorta normal. Define your version of normal though, it looked as if the room was designed by a person with multi-personality disorder. For the living room, one side of the room was purple wall with gold rim, and the other side was blue with white rim. A tan couch on the blue side and a 50 inch screen TV on the purple side. In front of the couch was a coffee table. Next to the couch was a long pole that held a bird cage with Mr. Tweetums inside. The kitchen looked like it came from Egypt, stone slabs for counters. The sink was right from some kind of palace it seemed, yet the fridge remained white and normal. A small two person table across from the fridge, one seat huge like a throne and the other resembled more of a computer desk chair. The bedroom however was the only room that looked like it got its way of decor. Dark blue walls with a sky light window. A computer desk against the wall in front of the bed. A dark wooden bookshelf next to the desk, littered with unsorted games, some even unopened. On each side of the bed were dark wooden nightstands. Both nightstands had dark golden lamps. The bedspread, a nice shade of midnight blue with two white fluffy pillows. A poster of a motorcycle was placed randomly on the wall as well. Other than the misplaced games, the room seemed pretty tidy due to Bakura's constant cleaning.

A while back when first purchasing the apartment, Marik protested that it only had one bed. Trying to hide his amusement and fulfillment to actually sleep next to Bakura. While Bakura, who didn't hide his satisfaction, explained that it was the only affordable apartment at the time. Marik ended his fit by faking his reluctance to agree.

Bakura, age 23, sat on the bed wearing his blue and white striped shirt. His Millennium Necklace on along with some blue jeans. He had white hair and it had a certain remembrance to it; the top had two parts of the hair swooped outwards on each side of the head like white demon wings, perfectly symmetrical. He was holding a manga called "The Grudge." Though he wasn't looking at the book, he was looking at Marik playing one of the countless PC games.

Marik was age 23 as well, however, Bakura was older than him by a few months. He was a dark blonde and Egyptian, meaning he was sort of tan. His hair had was about shoulder length and his bangs did the same wing swoop as Bakura's though different, like phoenix wings. He wore a lavender shirt that cut off at the midriff. Gold chains strung horizontally across the middle of the shirt. He had golden bracelets around his wrists and the top of his arms. Also a golden metal necklace and some spiked Egyptian earrings on. His Millennium Rod was sitting on the desk as he banged the keys on the keyboard rapidly.

Something important to know about these two, they both used to be villains together. Now they don't really seem to care about ruling the world or anything, more to live a normal life with each other. Although, Marik has a deep evil inside him that is unleashed at a breaking point. The being known as Marik vanishes and a new entity arises, his name is Melvin. Melvin is a truly evil being that wants to hurt those around him and kill in the act of blood lust. Sometimes he feels goofy too and doesn't do anything really. He can be morbidly funny and scary. After a certain time limit, Melvin goes back into the recess of Mariks mind and Marik goes conscious again, never aware of what Melvin does. Bakura is the evil side of his normal self, Ryou, but he destroyed his normal self so all that remains is his evil self. Even though Bakura is always present and unlike Melvin, Bakura does not kill or do any evil really anymore. Again, Bakura and Marik have retired from destroying the world, so together they live mischievous and fun lives together.

"Bakura!" Marik screaming in a whiny tone.

"What?!" Bakura looked up from his book and faked an angry look.

"That monster thing keeps chasing me and every time I run around the whole map, he comes back. How the eff am I supposed to finish the game if he keeps coming and killing me?!"

"Well that's what happens when you play a custom story on Amnesia, the creators just don't give you a chance." Bakura chuckled darkly.

"It's annoying me. I order you to fix it!"

"Marik, I can't fix it. What do you want me to do, make my own so you can play it? Cause that's not happening."

"And why not?" Marik asked in a demanding tone.

"Because I simply do not want to."

"That's not a good reason."

"Play your game already, I think the monster is coming back." Bakura said preoccupied.

Marik gasped at the sight of the monster pursuing his character again and repeated "Frig" over and over again. Once he was safe, he turned around and looked at Bakura. "You know this would be easier if you'd play with me."

"I'll play with you, but not this sort of game." Bakura looked up from his book and grinned. Marik looked at him blankly until he realized what Bakura meant. He blushed and quickly turned around hoping Bakura didn't see his face turn red. This made Bakura grin wider to see that dash of red play across Mariks face.

"Your such a perv Bakura." Marik said quickly, still blushing.

"What?" He said smirking, "I meant we should play a different computer game together. What did you think I was saying?" He said prying, grinning more.

"Nothing!" Marik said blushing even more, "What game did you have in mind?" He said quickly changing the subject.

"Uhh I'm not quite sure." He hadn't really thought of what to do, he'd hope Marik would answer the question instead. He knew Marik stuttered like this after Bakura playfully did this sort of thing to him. It was cute and amusing to Bakura. "Can I watch you play a more interesting game?" He said finally thinking of what to say.

Marik pouted, "Amnesia isn't interesting enough?"

"You weren't getting far into anyway, and it's made by a moron who didn't make this level fair. Pick a different game."

"True...how about this one?" Marik held up some kind of ghost game. "It's supposed to be really scary." He started to put the disc in and start it. Bakura pulled up a seat and slammed it right against Mariks so there was no space between the two seats. "Are ghosts that scary to you?" Marik said sarcastically.

"No..I just want to see the screen better." Bakura said in a hurry.

The room was pitch black except for the PC screens light and the faint glow of the stars through the sky light window. The game wasn't at all scary to Bakura, but Marik would jump occasionally. Bakura leaned his head against Mariks shoulder and continued looking at the screen. Marik looked down at him, "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfy? I'm tired." He said effortlessly and looked up at Marik, "You're pretty comfy, like a pillow." He closed his eyes, "And warm." He added.

"And you're fluffy like a pillow." He patted Bakuras head and continued to play the game, he had got caught by a ghost again. After an hour or so, Marik was really into the game. When he jumped again, Bakura held onto him and mumbled. Marik looked at him with a red face. "What did you say?" Bakura didn't reply, he looked like he was dozing, Marik shook him and repeated the question.

"I said you're too jumpy and try to relax, its just a game." Bakura said in a low voice and buried his face into Marik then mumbled. "Now let me sleep." After a couple more hours of playing, it was around 4 am. Marik had fallen asleep trying to think what to do next in the game. He was slumped at the desk. Bakura woke shortly after and stared at Marik. He picked up Marik and gently put him on the bed covered in blankets and got into bed on the other side. He was almost asleep when Marik clung to him still in his sleep. "What happens when you play too many scary games before bed." Bakura said as he wrapped his hand around Mariks and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came, but not peacefully. Marik and Bakura both awoke to the bird screeching in the living room, welcoming the morning sun. Bakura looked over to see Marik had held tightly to Bakuras hand throughout the whole night. Marik noticed and pulled his hand away, his face felt warmer by the second.

"Have a good nights sleep?" Bakura asked and grinned.

"No, I dreamt Slenderman came to our house to play a video game in the middle of the night. And the worst part was he wouldn't shut up. It's bad enough he's our neighbor but when he's in my dreams, it's just plain annoying." Marik pouted.

"Was I in your dream?"

"Uh yeah, we were sleeping together and that's when Slender-" Marik tried to explain but was cut off by Bakura's evil laugh. "No not like that! We were both asleep and-"

"That never happens to me unless I'm on heavy medicine. Though I don't do that to people who are asleep unless you passed out from the excitement.."

"NO! God Bakura you are a pervert. We were sleeping, but in the same bed, like every fricking night."

"Sureeee." Bakura taunted and got out of bed. He was only wearing his sky blue boxers. He picked up his Millennium necklace and put it on then strolled out to the kitchen. Marik got up to go to the kitchen as well to get something to eat, he noticed he was only wearing his purple boxers. He ran to the kitchen, face still red.

"Bakura did you undress me into my jammies last night?! I mean I know I'm irresistible and sexy but I was asleep and that's really really creepy you know. What did you do to me last night?"

"I got you into your 'jammies' cause you shouldn't be sleeping in your clothes, it's uncomfortable really. Why sleep uncomfortable, and it's not like I took off your boxers or anything. Plus you were all slumped over the computer desk when I woke up, I'd rather have your back be sore from something else than the computer desk for Ra's sake." At his last sentence his eyes met Mariks then narrowed them, then he smiled widely. After a few seconds of seeing Marik stutter he poured cereal. The box was said '_YugiO's, their Yugi-licious!'_ He sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

Marik watched Bakura stroll out the kitchen triumphantly. He always did that, make him get flustered and watch him squirm. He yelled in a delay, "Oh just stop being weird Bakura!" After a moment of silence he got a bowl of cereal and sat beside Bakura and watched the TV mindlessly until the news flashed on. They were announcing the arrival of the town fair that came every summer. They had moved in the beginning of the year so they had never gone before. With Mariks lack of the outside worlds experiences, due to his dad locking him underground in tombs until he was 21 and Melvin killing him, he had rarely seen any of the world. Since he had not experienced something as simple as a town fair, he shouted excitedly. "We have to go! Oh Bakura please, I'll do anything! Look at that spinning wheel and that ride and that ride!"

"Anything?" Bakura asked clearly amused at Mariks mistake of words.

"Okay not anything." Marik said in an annoyed voice. "But please take me, it'd be like a date, or whatever you people call it."

"Okay it's a date. We can go today if you want but first let me get some money from the AT-"

"Yay!" Marik shouted. "Let's go now, right now!" He tugged on Bakuras arm.

Bakura stared at him blankly for a few moments, then he smiled and got up. "Okay come on let's go. Let's not finish breakfast or anything."

"They have food at the fair, do they not?"

"Yeah but it's not breakfast."

"Oh screw you and breakfast, lets just go already." Marik said pushing on Bakuras back out the door.

"Forget the breakfast part." Bakura chuckled, Marik pat him hard against the back. Bakura gave out a small grunt.

"Oh you think your sooo funny don't you?" Marik sassed as he playfully hit Bakura on the back. "Now come on or I'll have to punish you some more for making us late."

A half hour after changing into their clothes and a trip to the ATM passed, Marik and Bakura found themselves walking up to the fair grounds. Lots of people flooded the gate, most had to leave cause their kids were being too bratty and took them home. Some others left because they didn't want to pay the ridiculous prices to get in. Bakura had suggested that they wait until next year when prices wouldn't be so brutal but Marik gave his best puppy face. When that didn't work, he whined to him until Bakura gave up and bought the tickets. Now Marik showed off his triumph in front of Bakura. When they entered the grounds, there were rides all around. The first one to spot Mariks eye was one called the Snowstorm Blast, a ride that spun around and around, then repeat the motion backwards at an accelerating speed. Marik grabbed Bakuras hand and pulled him towards the ride, this time Bakura was the one blushing.

"Ooh let's go on this one first! It looks like fun!" Marik shouted as they got into the booth. Marik on the outside and Bakura on the inside of the seat.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it?" Bakura said grumpily, but was faking the whole act. He was lucky Marik couldn't ever read his expressions. He was truly happy that he and Marik got to spend time like this, and he knew that Marik liked him too, he just hid it.

The ride started and sped up faster and faster, due to gravity, Marik slid next to Bakura. "Can I get _some_ space?" Bakura said half startled.

"I-I can't." Marik started to freak out while he tried to move over. "What sort of magic is this?! Bakura help!"

"Marik calm down, it's called gravity. Try to scooch over a bit, you're crushing me."

"So now you're saying I'm fat! Jeez that's a nice thing to say to your date." Marik said irked.

"No, Marik, it's gravity, not your weight. Even a skinny guy like you can have enough force to crush if applied a certain gravity." Bakura started to explain the misunderstanding.

"Skinny?! Try perfect, I mean look at these muscles on my midriff! Bakura look at them!" Bakura laughed, "Yes Marik, I see them."

The ride then went backwards and made Marik freak out a little more until Bakura had to explain it was part of the ride. After then Marik smiled and raised his hands in the air laughing, his hair flowing. He looked at Bakura who wasn't lifting his hands, he took one of Bakuras hands and raised it with his. "Come on Bakura, lighten up a bit." He laughed.

Bakura smiled small, "I am." The sight of seeing him smile made Marik blush.

When the ride was over, they walked around a bit more, rode some more rides like the teacups. Bakura was not the least amused of riding such a child's ride, Marik on the other hand was having a blast and spun the cup so much that it made Bakura dizzy. When Mariks stomach growled, Bakura suggested they get something to eat. They got fried dough, Marik was confused to what it was. He took the powdered sugar and smothered the dough in it. He didn't know how to eat it perfectly either and ended up getting some sugar on his cheek.

"You got some sugar on your face." Bakura pointed.

"Here?" Marik touched his face on the opposite side Bakura was pointing.

"No."

"Here?" Marik tried again and failed.

"No, here." Bakura leaned over and licked the sugar off his cheek, then grinned. "Hm.."

"What?" Marik said, his face warm."

"The powder sugar, it's really sweet," Bakura took a bite of his dough. "Like something else."

"What like me? I know, cause I'm sweet and sexy." Marik said surely.

"Don't you mean sweet and sour?" Bakura chuckled.

"No that's just you." Marik said sarcastically, Bakura frowned. "See? I'm right."

They went on some more rides after finishing their snack. One was called '_The Pharaoh' _which Bakura had made fun of Marik for phrasing his sentences wrong again and said they'd ride the Pharaoh hard. Marik realized what he said and flipped out trying to explain what he meant. Another was called '_Freak the F**k Out_' and that's exactly what Marik did for the first 3 minutes. Soon, he was having fun and didn't get nervous on the rides. Bakura remained almost emotionless on all the rides, more grumpy looking, but that's completely normal for him, and Marik knew that already. He could even tell Bakura was having fun, he just hid it. The last ride they went on was the Ferris Wheel, time had passed quickly to them both and it was now nighttime.

"Look at this Bakura, you can see the whole festival! Do you think they have bigger ones than this and you can see the whole city?" Marik asked with elation.

"The thought of a 500 ft Ferris Wheel would give me terrors." Bakura said grimly. After a moment of thinking he spoke, "Marik, I've been thinking, and I wanted to tell you something.."

"Bakura!" Marik interrupted with huge emphasis on his name, "Fireworks! Look at them all!" He smiled and looked at them in awe.

"I wanted to tell you..." Bakura started again and stopped.

"What? Tell me what?" Marik asked impatiently and turned around, looking at Bakura with intense eyes.

"I.." Bakura started stammering.

"You?"

"..hate you." Bakura said looking down.

"What?" Marik asked surprised, feeling hurt.

"I hate you. I hate you with all my heart. I've always hated you. And together we can make hatred together." Bakura said in a hurry then slowly said, "Will..you hate with me?"

Marik stared at him speechless. He thought for a minute, this wasn't his friend. Bakura would never _hate_ him. Then it hit him, Bakura can't say the L-word. He knew what Bakura was getting at, he was being clever he had to admit. Bakura started to looked more worried as Marik stood silent. Marik smiled, "I hate you too Bakura. Yes, I'll hate with you." Bakura embraced Marik and they kissed. "You're still sweet and sour." Marik said playfully.

* * *

**More to come soon :3 Be patient! DX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok for some reason, the doc manager keeps taking out the birds name, so if it says _ screeches, then its the bird. I don't know why its being stupid like this.. anyway enjoy the next chapter! ^^**

* * *

Marik woke up next to Bakura, he had clung to him again. Bakura woke and looked at Marik, he didn't seem to mind Mariks sleep-clinging habit.

"Did you have fun at the fair yesterday?" Bakura asked with a smile.

"Yes I did." Marik patted Bakuras head. "Man you are fluffy, you're like a kitty."

"I'm not a kitty." Bakura said glowering.

"Yes, yes you are." Marik stuck his tongue out.

Bakura grabbed Mariks tongue with two fingers. "Well kitties got your tongue." He snickered then kissed Marik. Mr Tweetums screeched in the living room, demanding attention. "God dammit, why is he so loud? And why did you take a wild bird instead of a domesticated one?" He said covering his ears.

"Because he was my only friend when I was completely evil and before I met you. So I took him from the wildlife to live with us." Marik said in his matter-of-factly tone.

"Well he needs to keep it down, maybe cover his cage with a blanket? What makes a bird shut up?"

"Heck, how am I supposed to know? I've lived underground for almost my entire life." Marik thought for a moment, "Weren't we supposed to do something today? I have that feeling, I just can't remember though."

"Yeah I got that feeling too." Bakura grinned and started kissing Marik on the neck up to his lips.

Marik pushed lightly on Bakura after a few moments of kissing and smiled, "No not _that_. Just something, or somewhere we are supposed to be." He started thinking hard, though it did no good and set him further from the thought instead. Bakura got up out of bed and put on his Millennium necklace then walked to the other side of the bed where Marik was.

"Whatever it was I'm sure you'll remember. It usually comes to you when you least think about it." He said and kissed Marik before leaving for the kitchen.

Marik smiled to himself and got out of his side of the bed. He got his pants on and decided it was enough and headed for the kitchen. Bakura was sitting in his computer chair at the small kitchen table eating almost charred toast. "Still can't even cook toast huh?" Marik said in a sprightly tone. He picked up the toast from Bakuras hands and walked into the living room, breaking the toast up and setting it in Mr. Tweetums cage. The bird had finally stopped shrieking and was now eating the crumbs. Marik covered the cage with a blanket and walked back into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Why did you feed my breakfast to the bird? We barely have anything in the fridge to eat." Bakura asked, irritated that a small bird got what little he had made to eat.

"Oh I remember what it was!" Marik said dumbfounded. "We have no food left. Well except for this bag of white puffy things-" He started to say but Bakura had to correct him along the way.

"Marshmallows Marik."

"Also, this bar called Hershey,"

"Chocolate bar."

"And this carton containing one egg..." Marik said and looked at the ingredients. He shrugged and used what he had. He ended up making a one egg omelet with chocolate covered marshmallows on the side. He put the plate in front of Bakura and sat across from him in his throne-like chair.

"Marik, you really didn't have to make me breakfast. I could have gone one day without." He dissected the omelet into small slices and popped one into his mouth. His expression changed to a more pleasant one. "I didn't know you could cook." He said surprised.

Marik looked at Bakura with pleased eyes. Then before he could speak, Bakura shoved a piece into Mariks mouth. "Why'd you do that for?!" Marik demanded, still chewing the egg.

"I thought you'd want some too, I'm not gonna take all the food and let you starve."

"Well..thanks I guess." Marik said stubbornly, "But I made that for you, not me."

After sharing the breakfast together, Bakura had to go to a job interview while Marik stayed home. Marik had dreaded seeing Bakura leave through the door, like a lost puppy. He felt a little saddened, he sat around the house and thought what to do while Bakura was gone. His stomach growled and he thought immediately to take a trip to the grocery store and get a meal prepared when Bakura got home. He got some money from his stash, since Bakura had not trusted him a whole lot to spending, with his lack of outside world experience and all. He didn't care about the scolding for today, he had two reasons to go out: He wanted to surprise Bakura and second, he was bored. He left a note on the table saying he was going to the market and rushed out the door to the grocery store. There was a slight problem though, he had no idea where the grocery store was again, usually Bakura was the one to navigate there. He cut through random allies and streets, when all of a sudden he was stopped in one ally by a group of hooded teens around 18 or 19 years of age.

"The gay pride parade is that way." One of them said stepping in front of Marik.

"Who said I was gay?" Marik said irked.

"I did. You got a problem?"

"Yeah, cause I'm not."

"How so then?"

"Just because I dress like this, hang out with another attractive man, read yaoi, and walk around showing off my midriff all perfect makes me automatically gay?"

"..Yes."

"Get out of my way peasant." Marik said and shoved the teen.

"I wouldn't do that." The teen punk said and snapped his fingers. Then the others walked over to Marik with switchblades. They all circled him and ganged up on him. Marik cursed for not bringing his Millennium Rod with him for defense, though it wouldn't do much good unless the victims name was Steve, on the other hand it had a hidden dagger in it. Marik fought his way through the path of thugs and ran through the ally. After several twists and turns, he found himself across the street from the grocery store. Thinking he'd left the thugs far behind, he ran in the store, got what he needed and got out. He decided to take a different route home, he knew where to go from there. He walked slowly down the street, forgetting about the aggressive teens. The streetlamps had suddenly turned on, illuminating a faint glow along the sidewalk. He was about 15 minutes from the apartment when he was pushed forwards onto the ground. A foot firmly held him to the concrete ground, Marik had been pinned. The bags containing the ingredients of surprise dinner for Bakura had been littered through the street. Marik struggled to get up but was knocked down by the foot stamping down hard on his back.

"Well well well boys, look what we found again. A little gay rat, whats the ground like from there rat?" The teen punk from earlier said to Marik, stamping his foot down harder as he spoke.

"Kid, you better get your foot off me before I break your leg by inserting it into your own ass." Marik said in a dark tone.

"Oh so scary, it's hard to take you seriously in that outfit and you can't do much from down there anyways." He said and motioned for the others to come closer, blades in hand. They lunged at him like a pack of wild dogs, two lifted his arms and each of them sliced down the skin. Following the blade was a fresh trail of dark crimson blood. After several severe cuttings, his arms had been covered in blood. When they were satisfied with the arms, they ran the blade along his stomach. Marik screamed at the blades cutting into him. Suddenly, there was a change in the atmosphere, a threatening presence arose from the air, making the boys a little anxious. They looked back down at Marik, though he looked different now. Aside from the pools of his own blood around him, his hair was much more spikier, his eyes looked more wild, dark veins strung around his face, and on his forehead was a glowing Egyptian symbol, one that resembled an eye. This wasn't Marik anymore, Marik was now unconscious. Melvin, his evil alter ego, had awakened.

The teen was thrown off balance by the amount of strength Melvin had. Melvin looked at his arms, red everywhere. He smiled and turned to the leader. "So you must be their boss then I take it?" Even his voice had changed to that of a much darker tone. He grabbed the kid and effortlessly picked him up by the hoodie collar. The kid struggled to breath as Melvin wrapped his other hand around the teen's throat, constricting his grasp tighter by the second. The other teen thugs looked at Melvin like scared little children.

"Let's get out of here, we'll deal with him another time." Yelled one of them.

"What about Steve?" The other one said in panic.

"Leave him, let's go!" The rest of the group trailed behind the first two and they ran in all directions from the street. One even got hit by a car, blood splatter everywhere. Melvin could here the car slam on its breaks two blocks away, a shattered scream then a horrific crashing sound. He laughed manically and looked back at the one called Steve.

"So, Steve is your name?" He threw the teen onto the concrete, hearing a crunch. Steve had broken his elbow, he dropped his switchblade on impact. Melvin picked up the blade and stabbed it into Steve's right ankle, Steve screamed in agony. "I'm going to enjoy this..a lot. Since you did damage to my host's body, I'm gonna have to return the favor." He picked up another blade one of the others dropped and licked it. He laughed once more before thrusting it into Steve's shoulder, more screams of pain rung through the night air. "You are lucky on one hand, if I had my Millennium item with me, I could have done much worse. Oh so much worse. Think of this as a mercy killing." Melvin twisted the blade in Steve's shoulder and pulled it out, and he smiled wickedly at the contorted expression on Steve's face.

Just then, Melvin was knocked down. Bakura pinned Melvin down and looked at the kid. "Go now while you have the chance, I'll deal with him! GO!" The kid nodded rapidly and scrambled away, only looking back once before disappearing for good.

"Bakura, what are you doing?! I was in the middle of a mercy killing!" Melvin growled and pushed Bakura off.

"Marik, please-"

"Marik?" Melvin laughed ferociously, "Marik isn't here anymore Bakura. Marik's unconscious in his mind. And when drastic things happen that causes his body extreme stress, I appear and send him away for a while so I can have my fun."

"You mean your the evil alter ego? That's weird I didn't think Marik could be truly evil. The most evil thing I've heard from him this month was giving his enemy a present box with no present inside." Bakura said a little disappointed.

"Um no.." Melvin said at a loss for words then started up again. "I am, my name is Melvin by the way. And stay out of my way, I don't feel like killing Marik's boyfriend right now. I only want to kill that son of a bitch who did this to me."

"Mar- Melvin, let Marik go and make him come back now." Bakura demanded.

"No, I don't want to, I still have to cut up that gang."

"Let him go!" Bakura yelled then tackled and grabbed Melvin, who had managed to cut a deep wound on the side of Bakuras right arm in the process. After struggling, Melvin couldn't move in Bakuras clutches. Bakura held on tightly and kept repeating "Please come back, please come back Marik." Over and over again while holding Melvin in a restraint. Eventually, Melvin went limp. The veins disappeared, his hair went down to its normal state, and the symbol on his forehead seemed to glow dimmer until nothing remained.

Bakura released his grip on Marik and held his limp body close to his chest. He lowered his head in grief, he knew the blood he'd lost already was fatal and he feared the unspeakable had already happened. He wasn't there to protect Marik, he bashed himself for not helping Marik in his hour of need. He kept repeating the same sentences again and again, "It'll be okay, please come back. Please please please Marik, I'm begging you." Holding tighter to Marik as each minute passed with no sign of a pulse.

* * *

**Wait to find out soon. don't worry I'm up all night and mostly day writing these. **

**And thank you for all the views so quickly! Makes my day a lot! Please feel free to review or comment or whatever. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok first off, I would like to thank you all for the support and reads! ^^  
Special thanks to:  
-linkandwolframlover, Jelliotzegreat, and abbasanrox for being the first three people to follow my story.**

**Also thank you "i c u p" for pointing out it yaoi was spelled wrong. Whoops, though sometimes my spellcheck won't do its only job and says a lot of words are spelled wrong or wrongly spelled words are right- I need to update it. Dx**

**Again if some words are missing for some reason- the Doc Manager won't let me put them in, ex: Mr Tweetums gets taken out a lot so I put "the bird" but I can't catch ALL of the doc managers errors. I've read these chapters a dozen times on Open-Office and no words are gone so its Doc Manager okay?**

**Alright thank you for reading this and enjoy chapter 4, I apologize if it's a little too long. But I've gotten over the writers block yesterday and already started Chapter 5, and it's gonna be good, I promise! ^^**

* * *

Marik woke up in a hospital bed. Bakura was slumped in a chair leaning against Mariks bed, his hand holding tightly to Mariks. He noticed a heavy bandage on Bakuras right arm, blood still stained on it, he also had a small band-aid on his left arm. He looked at himself, he had bandages all over his arms and chest, some still soaked with red. He had an IV in his left arm attached to a bag of blood, in small letters on the bag read the donors name: Bakura. He tried to move closer to Bakura but it hurt too much to move. He stifled a small scream and laid back down, squeezing Bakuras hand tight.

"Thank you for never leaving me Bakura." Marik said in a quiet voice, his body hurting all over. Feeling weary, he closed his eyes that felt heavy.

Bakura stirred and looked up at Marik to check if he had woken up yet. Mariks eyes were closed, his face growing more worried. Why wouldn't he wake up already? It had been several hours since Bakura had rushed Marik to the emergency room. People had thought that Bakura was a deranged killer from all the blood on his body from carrying Marik. After he had donated as much blood the doctors would allow him. They tried to convince him to rest in his own bed from all the blood donated to Marik, but Bakura refused to leave Mariks side. He leaned over the bed and kissed Marik on the cheek, one of the few places that couldn't have possibly hurt if touched.

Marik opened his eyes as Bakura was still looming over him. He raised his arms and pulled Bakura down closer to him. He hadn't cared about the slight pain spreading around his body from impact on his wounds, he was just happy Bakura was with him.

"I missed you." Bakura said in a warm voice, and hugged Marik tightly who did the same.

"I missed you too," Marik said in return and moved Bakuras face closer to his, kissing him softly.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Bakura said after they were lip locked for a minute or two.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what were you doing outside of the house while I was gone? I got back not that long after I left and found your note. I looked in the market hoping to find you there, called your name in the streets a few times and when I thought you had to be home, I headed home as well. On my way down one of the streets home, I heard screams, your screams." His face looked sad, he paused before continuing. "Why were you gone?" He asked once more, his voice more concerned and worried this time.

"I-I was..." Marik strained to remember. "I was on my way to the grocery store to get some food. I wanted to give you a surprise dinner for your job interview. I just wanted to do something, and make you happy. On my way, I got caught by some kids, they wouldn't let me go. I ran and thought I'd lost them. I got the food ingredients and on my way home, they found me again. Being pinned down and cut up by them was all I remember last." Marik looked into Bakuras eyes, so sad and hurt. "I'm sorry I left without you Bakura. I didn't mean for you to worry and look for me. I didn't think this would happen." He held onto Bakura and dug his head into his chest.

Bakura stroked Mariks back and started to speak grimly. "When I found you, you were in a pool of your own blood. I thought I'd lost you." He paused again, "You really don't remember what happened after you were on the ground?"

"No, what?" Marik asked frightened and curious.

"Marik, you know I'm the evil side of myself."

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked and looked up at Bakura.

"Well, you have one too. His name is Melvin, but he's more evil than I imagined you could be. He actually fought the kids back and almost murdered the leader. I found you just in time, I fought him and restrained him before he could do anything else. Eventually, he went back into your mind and left you unconscious. But when you returned to me, I thought you were dead. You didn't have a pulse for a long time." Bakura held tightly to Marik. "But your here with me and that's all that matters."

Marik touched the heavy bandage soaked in blood on Bakuras right arm. "I did that to you, didn't I?" He asked devastated.

"No you didn't, Melvin did. Don't worry about it okay? It's not that bad." Bakura said and lifted Mariks chin up and kissed him. "Please don't worry about me."

They spent time holding onto each other and talking until visiting hours were over. The doctors told him Bakura couldn't stay. Bakura, enraged, had put up a fight about it until Marik told him he'd be fine for the night. Bakura reluctantly left the hospital and went home. Marik laid in his hospital bed, tired, sore and scared. The side of the hospital he was in was pretty scary at night. He heard screams of other patients in the hall. Through the little window, he saw the security guards chasing a man who demanded to see his wife, then heard the sound of a tazer and screaming. He picked up the phone and dialed Bakuras cell phone number. It was 2 am but he had hoped Bakura would hear the phone. After a few rings, he was about to hang up, but then he heard the phone pick up at last second.

"Hello?" Bakura voice, exhausted and fatigued, spoke into the receiver.

"Oh thank Ra, Bakura it's me." Marik said in a shaken tone.

"Marik, whats wrong?" Bakura asked worried, waking up quickly.

"This place, it's different at night. Everyone acts weird and its freaking me out."

"It's just a hospital Marik. You had me really worried for a second, I thought those kids came back for a visit."

"No Bakura, people scream here at night, its really off-putting and I can't sleep. Please stay up with me on the phone for a bit, at least until I go to sleep?" Marik asked, pleading.

"Ok, anything to help you put yourself to ease." Bakura said, relieved Marik was alright.

After a few seconds of silence, Marik spoke. "So how is Mr Tweetums doing?"

"Dandy, he's been chirping and making noise since I got home. I don't think he likes me all that much."

"Well he is a bird."

"I'd rather have a Venus-fly-trap rather than the bird, plants don't yell at you when you walk into the room."

"We are not getting a stupid plant and we are definitely not replacing Mr Tweetums. Uh, hold on a second." There was a shuffling noise over the phone for a few seconds.

"Marik is everything okay? Marik?" Bakura asked getting more nervous each second Marik didn't answer.

"Yeah I'm here," His voice broke the silence. "I had to hide the phone, the doctors were looking through the window. God its freaky out here."

They talked a bit longer before Mariks sedatives kicked in and put him to sleep. Bakura still stayed on the phone and listened to him mumble in his sleep until, exhaustion hit Bakura and he fell into a deep sleep as well. When it was morning, Bakura immediately went to the hospital to see Marik. When they were together, the doctors came in and told them Marik had to stay a little longer. Bakura reasoned with the doctors until they came to an agreement, Bakura had to stay with Marik taking care of him if he wanted Marik to come home early. They were to leave the hospital that day.

The weather was very cloudy, looking as if it might rain sometime soon. Bakura had carried Marik on his back the whole way until they reached the apartment. When they arrived, Bakura laid Marik on his side of the bed. "I'm going to run to the market to get us some dinner. I'll be back soon okay?" Bakura said, almost out the bedroom door.

Marik staggered to get up but failed, "What no! Bakura don't go alone. I don't want them to get you too." Marik said worried.

"Marik, they won't. It'll be alright. We need to eat something, don't we?" Bakura asked, he turned around and faced Marik with crossed arms.

"Just stay home." Marik said pouting.

"What are we gonna do for dinner then? We can't let you starve, you need the energy to get better."

"Takeout delivery?" Marik asked and threw a card for the takeout number. "They pretty much deliver anything; tacos, pizza, Chinese, and so on. I don't care what you get, just stay here. I'm not letting you risk your safety because I need to eat."

"I hadn't thought of that, a better idea than me cooking anyway. I'm not the best at making food." Bakura said thoughtfully.

"I know, I saw your toast the other day, and that was just toast Bakura! You put it in a metal box and set the time, how'd you mess that up anyway?" Marik chuckled.

"I cannot wait until you are well again so I can slap you for that." Bakura said in a joking tone.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Well my names not Steve so what are yo gonna do about it?" He said walking closer to Marik and sitting on the bed next to him, Marik leaned against Bakura. Bakura turned to look at Marik and put his arms around him, going for a kiss.

"Ow! Frig that hurt." Marik said flinching.

"Sorry, I forgot-" Bakura said taking his arms away and looked at Mariks bandaged arms with sorrow filled eyes.

Marik put his arms around Bakura lightly, "It's alright." He snuggled against Bakuras side.

After waiting for Marik to go to sleep, Bakura called in for dinner taco takeout. The delivery boy was late, making Bakura quite agitated and demanded a reduction in price. The delivery boy, already scared of Bakura from the first time they met when he screwed up the orders and gave him pizza instead of tacos. He had gotten the wrath of Bakura and ended up with the whole pizza shoved in his face. The fact that the pizza had mushrooms didn't make the situation better either. He nodded in agreement to the price arrangement and gave the dinner to Bakura for free and fled the danger zone immediately. Bakura smiled at himself, happy he still had the threatening look.

Bakura set the dinner on plates and arranged it perfectly. He looked out the window, it had started to pour, he could see lightening coming their way too. After bringing Marik his dinner and waking him up, they ate together on the bed. When Bakura bit into his cheesy taco, he found it to be cold. "_Damn that delivery boy, next time I'll just throw him out the 2__nd__ floor window for this."_ He thought to himself and growled.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked looking at Bakura.

"Oh just the delivery boy screwing up and bringing the food too late. I'll warm it in the microwave." Bakura said and walked to the kitchen.

"Make sure you don't burn it like the toast!" Marik called from the bedroom.

Bakura put his taco in the microwave and when he was about to push the 'start cook' button, the power went out. Bakura swore at the storm and stomped back into the bedroom with a cold taco. He took a fork and brutally beat his taco until there were small bits left on the plate.

"Oh god, its the horrible wrath of Bakura!" Marik smirked and pointed at the taco. "You know that taco didn't deserve that punishment."

"I'm making a taco salad now." Bakura said stubbornly and shoveled the crushed taco in his mouth.

"Well I hope this storm lets up, I wanted to play a computer game. It's been days since I've played one. What if I never finish them all?" Marik said, freaking out to himself.

"This storm won't last forever you know."

"But...no internet! How will we survive?" Marik said overwhelmed.

"I'm sure you'll manage."

Just then there was a clash of thunder, Marik jumped and held onto Bakura. "What was that?!"

"Thunder, its just noise Marik, it can't hurt you. Well unless it's lightning..then it can hurt you. And you get this huge scar, I think they look pretty cool. But you won't be feeling cool, you'd be almost dead and wishing it too. I hear it hurts a lot, like being pushed into an electric fence for hours in comparison and-"

"Bakura stop it! You're freaking me out even more and I don't like this lightning and thunder."

"It's not too bad, you're not wearing metal...oh wait your jewelry. Never mind, you'd have a good chance of getting hit outside." Bakura stopped and looked at Mariks angered face.

"It's not jewelry! It's..Egyptian-wear, very fashionable too. And would you stop, you're making it worse every time you talk about me getting hit by lightning and it hurting a lot."

"Did you take your pain pills?"

"Not yet."

"Take them now, soon you'll be sleepy again and sleep through this storm calmly." Bakura handed Marik his pills and Marik swallowed them with his drink.

"Ew, why'd you order Dr Salt as our drink? It's so sour." Marik said with a twisted mouth.

"The delivery boy did it." Bakura said vengefully. "At least its better than Mountain Dough, Root Bear and Nuke."

"I'd prefer Popsi better than Nuke. No contest." Marik shrugged. A bit later, both fell asleep, Marik still sleep clinging to Bakura throughout the night. The storm passed, though it was still raining in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay!- This chapters finally finished, sorry for the wait. But I am happy to announce the arrival of chapter 5!**

**I want to thank you all for the favs, follows, and reads. So far-309 reads in one week! That's a lot for me so, thank you all very much! ^-^**

**Now enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

A couple weeks passed and it was already Fall. Leaves turned orange and fell to the ground in a dramatic fashion one by one. The air was chilly and colder than usual, and all trees had eventually gone from full leaved to bare. Throughout the weeks, Bakura and Marik had grown even closer to each other in their steady romantic relationship. Also the appearance of Melvin had not been seen since Marik was rushed to the hospital. Things were going smoothly.

Bakura was in the kitchen sipping coffee, he was wearing some sky blue pajama pants and his Millennium necklace. He glanced at the calender: October 30th. He wasn't surprised, the weeks had flown by like nothing. Not 'nothing' entirely, whenever he was with Marik, time seemed to just stop for just the two of them. He thought of what Marik would do when he learned Halloween was tomorrow, that is if he knew what it was.

Marik walked into the kitchen, wearing fuzzy lavender pajama pants and a black tank top, of course it cut off at the top of his midriff though. The tank top looked almost too snug on him, it clung against his skin, outlining his torso and muscles. Bakura had seen to it that that shirt came off him dozens of times, he grinned at the memories.

"Morning, I see you're up really early." Marik said yawning and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Morning, and yeah I naturally get up too early than I need to be. "Bakura said yawning as well, "I might have to take a nap sooner or later after work." Bakura had been working at the town's movie theater, it worked both ways for Marik and himself. Bakura could get Marik in for free, and Marik could convince Bakuras boss to give him a break and steal him away so they could watch movies together, and for free at that.

"Maybe I'll stop by and lend you a hand." Marik didn't have a real job, mostly cause he called people peasants all the time and couldn't do his job correctly. He had applied for a job at a gift shop but didn't realize he was giving extra money away to customers. Another job he had was washing dishes, he didn't do anything but order the other dishwashers to do the dishes while he lounged around. And his recent job failure, being a waiter. He had insulted almost all of the guests by telling them they didn't need the extra food or dessert because they were ugly or overweight. Then continued to called people peasant some more and call over his co-workers by yelling "Come here food slave, I need food for the over-eating couple at table 7!" Marik, however had a certain charm to manipulating Bakuras boss. For some reason, Bakuras boss didn't see the mischievous acts of Marik and only saw the handsome side of him and was blinded by just that. Sometimes Marik made money by just standing around the theater or sweeping poorly around the lobby. Yeah, Bakuras boss was a sap alright.

"Are you gonna shove popcorn into peoples face, talk on your phone in the theater this time or will you behave?" Bakura said crossing his arms. It was true that when Marik was around, he and Bakura never got into trouble, even when Marik was destructive. But Marik wasn't around, his boss was indeed a hard ass.

"I'm just gonna sit next to you in your little ticket booth. Or maybe sneak you out to another movie. I haven't decided yet." Marik smirked. "It's not like your boss cares either way, what a sucker."

"Very true. But I need to focus _sometimes_."

"Like once or twice a week?" Marik chortled.

"Yeah pretty much." Bakura chimed in with his own chuckle.

Marik looked at the calender, "Hey Bakura, I have a question. Why are there always tiny letters at the bottom of certain days on the calender? And why does this one say Hello-ween?

"They tell us what holidays are next. And it's not Hello-ween, its Halloween."

"Oh Halloween! Wait that's tomorrow?!"

"You know what it is? For once you know what something is and I don't have to explain it a-" Bakura started to say proudly but Marik cut him off before he could finish.

"Oh course! It's when we honor our dead by creating a shrine of all of the things we love, like toys, voodoo dolls...motorcycle magazines, my favorite possession back then. And then we burn them and never get anything good after that. I don't particularly like that holiday. I guess I have to burn our TV this year." Marik sighed, "And my precious computer games. Bakura we need to cancel Halloween!"

Bakura stood there speechless for a second. "What are you talking about?! We don't burn things we love, we dress up in costumes! Sometimes, mostly when you are young, you go out and go door to door for candy. For Ra's sake, burn things! What was wrong with your family, seriously? This time I actually thought you knew what you were talking about." He shook his head at the thought of him burning his own TV with Marik dancing around it.

Marik looked at Bakura with huge happy eyes. "Oh yay! I thought we'd have to burn everything we love and cherish. Man my Halloween sucked! And of course my dad was crazy, he tattooed my entire back when I was a kid. And it wasn't the needles you all use these days, no it was a carving knife and some dye. However he did do a good job on it, I'll give him that." He thought again, "Wait did you say you get candy and dress up? That sounds like fun, can we do that this year?" Marik begged.

"Well of course we can, I'll take you to the store after work and-"

"Bakura, you work til nine tonight. All the stores will be closed." Marik pouted for second before grabbing Bakuras cell phone. "I have a better idea." He dialed and waited for it to ring, Bakura tried swiping the phone from him but Marik switched the phone on the other ear. Bakura tried to take it and kept demanding he give the phone back. He silenced Bakura by kissing him, until he heard a voice on the other end of the phone. "Oh yes hi. It's me, Marik. And I wanted to know if you could give Bakura the day off, you see I wanted to get a Halloween outfit with him but if he works, we won't be able to go. Of course I need him with me. Ok ok, I'll show you when I get one." He laughed to the phone, "What kind of costume is going as nude? Oh! Ha-ha no, I can't do that. No that's not a good outfit either. Uhmm." He put his hand over the phone and whispered to Bakura, "Is a stripper outfit a Halloween costume?" He asked confused.

Bakura blushed and shook his head and whispered back to him, "Of course not, my boss just wants you to dress in something revealing. Man, she has the biggest crush on you."

Marik nodded in agreement and went back to the phone. "No I can't go as that either. Listen, we do have to go if we want to get anything at all. OK? Ok and seriously thanks, yes I will. Bye." He shut the phone and turned to Bakura. "She can be so weird sometimes, she should know I'd only dress like that here of course. But- you do have today and tomorrow off!" Marik smiled widely.

"Well..thanks Marik. I didn't expect it to be that easy."

They got fully dressed and were on their way to the Halloween stores in town. They walked down the streets in town, some still littered with dead leaves. There hadn't been many people up and around yet, considering it was about 11am, though Marik had insisted the leave early so they can explore all the stores. Marik looked around with huge eyes, he ran up to every store window with Halloween stuff along the way. Marik ran inside the closest store, Bakura shook his head and followed him in. The store had Halloween decorations everywhere: plastic bats hung from the ceiling, monster silhouettes in the windows, and life size animatronics stood around. Also Thriller was playing in the back-round speakers of the store.

"Why didn't you tell me about Halloween sooner Bakura?" Marik asked, excitedly looking through costume racks, bunching up several in Bakuras arms.

"I assumed you knew at first, I saw a pile of costumes in your closet the other day and thought you were getting prepared."

"Those weren't for Halloween! Those are just fun costumes I put on, member the cop uniform I was in the other day? That's one of them." Marik said irked.

"Yes..I remember that one. I remember you out of it more specifically." Bakura said grinning, Marik blushed a bit then put another costume into Bakuras arms. Bakura spoke and pointed to the dressing rooms, "Hey why don't you put these on first before you break my arms."

"Ok let's go." Marik smiled and tugged on Bakuras shirt. They walked into the back, there was a hallway they had to go through on the separate side of the store. In the fairly sized room were other doors with numbers, the dressing rooms. "Here, I got you some too." He handed Bakura a stack of costumes.

"Wait what?" He asked surprised looking at the costumes in his arms.

"Yeah, I got you a couple to try on. Now take these and come out on my mark." Marik said and went into his own dressing room. He heard Bakura groan and get into his dressing room, Marik smiled and picked up the first in his stack. He put it on quickly and stepped out of his door. He was wearing a wolf costume, giant grey wolf ears headband on, a torn shirt with tufts of grey wolf hair stuck out. His pants, black and same as the shirt but with a huge tail sticking out in the back. He examined himself in the mirror and shouted to Bakura, "Are you ready yet?" He asked, giddy to see what Bakura had tried on first.

"Marik, I really don't want to. This is embarrassing." Bakura grumbled from behind his door.

"Oh come on, show me! I demand you come out here this instance, or I'll huff and puff." Marik said and chortled to himself.

Bakura slowly shuffled out the dressing room door. He was wearing a 'Little Red Riding Hood' outfit. "I'm going to kill you." He growled.

"Aww you look so cute!" Marik admired, then picked at parts of Bakuras costume, clearly amused.

"If anything, I should be the big bad wolf." Bakura crossed his arms.

"But I like it, you get to wear the plaid outfit with your cute little cape." He tried to keep a straight face then smirked widely. "D'aw don't pout Bakura. It's adorable."

"That's what I hate about it. I'm not adorable, I'm evil."

"Shush shoosh, put on the next one. You won't hate it as much, I think." Marik went into his dressing room and shortly came back out. He was wearing a hooded robe, he had skeletal gloves and wielded a scythe. He wasn't as impressed ad he hoped it to be, but looked over to Bakura who was already outside his room. Bakura was wearing a doctors coat with knives sticking out of the pockets. He still had frowned. "You don't like it?"

"Not so much. Doctors aren't my favorite creepy thing."

"Oh, well there's plenty of costumes in there. And I can't wait to see you in them all. Ah this is so much fun Bakura." He squealed.

After the first couple costume disagreements, for example: Bakura had refused to even put on the chicken costume, and still refused after Marik whined. And after going through several Halloween stores, they had finally found their costumes. Both Marik and Bakura were going as 1800's vampires. It was a style both agreed that had fitted the Halloween spirit and that vampires were pretty kick ass, unless they sparkled.

Bakuras outfit had a black trench coat with a silver lace along the  
sleeves and the opening down the coat. Also there was a tailed end of the coat in the back to add class. He had white gloves, black pants that were considered classy to match the coat. He had ruffles from his shirt that laid on top of his coat and some parts of the shirt stuck out from the bottom of the coat. He wore a hand held masquerade mask, this one had a midnight sky design, silver thread outlined it against black lace ruffles. He had dark goth-like boots with black ribbons as the laces. You would think he needed fangs, but Bakura already had fang-like teeth. He was indeed, dressed as a kick ass vampire.

Mariks vampire costume was sort of different. He had to have top quality fangs though. He wore an open chested ruffle shirt, kind of like the ones you see on pirates for example. Dark and slightly ripped jeans, also dark goth boots that began at the shin. To add a bit more realism to the vampire style, he wore a finger-ring similar to the one on the famous vampire Lestat. To Mariks liking, he had wished he could wear it more often, since it showed his abs and chest off. In short, both of these costumes rocked.

Marik and Bakura paid after they looked around the store some more. They ended up buying fake webs, a few strobe lights, a CD album by Nox Arcana, a bag of candy and the costumes. Marik still wore his happily while Bakuras was in the shopping bag. They left the store shortly, with Marik riding on Bakuras back and carrying the bag.

"Are you really gonna wear this costume all the way home? Halloween starts tomorrow." Bakura asked, lugging Marik on top of him.

"Hell yeah I am! I look drop dead sexy in this thing. Now mush!" Marik clinked his boot against Bakuras side.

"I'm not a horse." Bakura said jumping up, trying to adjust Marik back onto him.

"No, but you're my fluffy." Marik said wrapping his arms and legs around tight and laid his head on Bakuras shoulder.

"That's true." He said, nuzzling his head against Mariks as they made their way home.

It was dark by the time they reached the apartment, they had spent all day looking in almost every store in town. They snuggled onto the couch eating dinner, watching Halloween before bed. Bakura had warned Marik about watching scary movies before bed cause it gave him nightmares and ended up with Marik clinging to Bakura for dear life each night. Marik shrugged it off and watched anyways. As predicted, that night when they were in bed, Marik held onto Bakura rambling that Michael Myers was gonna kill them. Bakura bragged how he was right and Marik continued to freak out. It was like any normal night at the apartment.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't be afraid to comment. (Though if you have something rude to say or dislike any of this story- keep it to yourself, please.) Thanks for reading! :D  
More to come soon, please have patience. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for waiting everyone! Sorry it took so long, been super busy Dx  
By the way this is one of the few chapters that I will give a name to. This is Chapter 6 (Halloween Pt 1)  
[[Also I had this proof-read but if for wierd supernatural reasons some words are missing, BLAME DOC MANAGER.]]  
Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

It was Halloween morning. Marik woke up first and started shouting it was finally Halloween, startling Bakura from his sleep. Marik had wanted to go trick or treating as soon as he ran out of bed, though Bakura had to tell him people trick-or-treat at night. Marik was as stubborn as a child and protested against it, but gave up after a bit. They both got into their costumes anyway and lounged around the house. Marik squirmed on the couch from boredom with the TV on some random channel. He let out a huge sigh and rolled over upside-down on the couch and looked over to Bakura. "Is it time to go trick-or-treating yet?"

"No, it's not. It's been an hour since we woke up. If we woke up at 8pm, I'd kill someone." Bakura said and patted Marik. Suddenly the door knocked, making Marik fall off the couch. Bakura strolled over to the door and opened it.

"Hi guyysss." A familiar voice rang behind the door.

"Aw man, it's our neighbor Slenderman." Marik groaned in a low voice.

"I was wondering if I could play a video-game and," He went on, speaking loudly until Marik walked over and shut the door.

"I don't want him in here." Marik whispered angrily. "Our neighbors are effing annoying."

"You don't have to tell me twice, just don't answer the door then." Bakura pointed out.

Slenderman continued to talk for a bit more outside their door while Marik and Bakura tried to ignore him. Finally they heard him say "Ok I got to go kidnap children for fun and steal their candy. Bye guyyssss." His voice faded away.

"Thank Ra. That was really starting to get on my nerves." Marik said with his hands on his stomach. He was lying across the couch and partly in Bakuras lap." Bakura was about to reply when there was another knock on the door. "Oh noo whyy? He just left! Come on." Marik sat up.

Bakura walked to the door and opened it slightly, then looked at Marik. "Relax, it's not him. We have other unexpected company." He opened the door completely, Marik walked beside him to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Marik asked surprised. It was Yugi and his little gang: Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Duke Devlin.

"We came to see if you guys wanted to come hang out with us." Yugi said, he was dressed up like a Kuriboh.

"Nyeh." Joey agreed, dressed as a furry.

"Penguins." Tea mumbled to herself, also dressed as one.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Oh uh- nothing, I am indeed a normal teenage girl." Tea said looking around.

"Also I'm having a party later, did you guys wanna come join?" Duke said ignoring them, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Um what's your costume?" Marik asked confused.

"Can't you tell? I'm dressing up sexier than before by not wearing my shirt." Duke said over confidently.

"And it's working." Tristan said, dressed up as Zack or Cody, whichever one it doesn't matter, they look the same.

"Wasn't there another one of you, the blind one right?" Bakura asked.

"At the hospital, she's going to go mute without an emergency operation this time." Duke shrugged.

"So do you wanna come or not?" Yugi asked.

Marik and Bakura looked at each other with questioning glances. Marik turned to Yugi, "Are you sure you want _us_ to hang out with you guys?

"Why not? You guys aren't really evil anymore." Yugi shrugged and smiled.

"Well..ok then." Marik smiled back. "We'd love to, this is my first real Halloween after all, so let's have some fun."

The whole group wandered around the streets collecting candy from stores and a few people they knew. Marik was having a lot of fun for his first Halloween, Bakura smiled at the thought. A while later, they all went to Dukes mansion, it was unoccupied except for the seven of them. The whole place was coated in decorations. The room they walked in was dimly lit with candles all around a table in the middle of the room.

"We are gonna do a seance for the complete Halloween spirit. You in?" Duke said.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Bakura nodded and grinned. "I love Ouija boards, bring back good memories."

"Hey Duke, I got a question." Marik asked, "What happened to that annoyingly repetitive theme music you hear every time you talk?"

"Copyright laws." Duke said and looked down.

They all sat down around the table and did some weird chant. They stopped when they heard what Tristan was saying, he wasn't even paying attention, he was singing the meow mix commercial song. Everyone looked at him questionably, and he shrugged. Then everyone put their hands on the borders of the board and waited. Bakura volunteered to lead the seance, seeing as he was more connected to the supernatural world and such.

"Oh ghosts of the underworld, who is here with us tonight on Halloween?" Bakura asked completely zoned in. The boards device started to move towards letters.

"N-A-P-P-A." Yugi said confused. Then the board moved into the sentence: 'Sorry, wrong show' and then finally landed on the goodbye side of the board. Everyone looked around.

"At least we got something." Duke said optimistic.

"Um, let's try that again. Spirits, please talk to us, particularly from _this_ series. Who is with us now?" Bakura said annoyed.

The Ouija speller came to life again and spelled: Mel Gibson.

"Mel Gibson? Isn't he still alive?" Bakura asked.

"No Bakura, I'm pretty sure he's dead." Marik said surely.

The device replied: Oh course I'm Mel Gibson.

"Ok someone make him leave right now, he's annoying me. And I'm 100% sure he's still alive." Yugi said irked.

"Begone Gibson! By the way your movies sucked." Marik said dramatically and chuckled after he spoke.

The board began to shake and it landed on goodbye once more. Then started up again after a few moments.

"Who is with us now? You better be dead or I swear to Ra-" Bakura said in a serious tone.

The Ouija device started to shake and move again, spelling out: I'm here.

"What's you name?" Tristan asked.

The device moved slower, until it spelled out: Why?

"If you are not willing to commute, go somewhere else phony." Duke said stubbornly.

"How about this then, tell us about yourself. Where are you from?" Bakura asked, amused of the idea of ghosts again.

The device spelled: A dark room, insanity.

Yugi gasped. "What's does he mean? Whats it like there?"

The words spelled out: Better idea.

"What's supposed to mean?" Joey asked. Suddenly, Marik started to tremble and shake, he put his hands on his head and leaned against the table.

Bakura looked at him, "Are you ok?" Marik stopped shaking and looked at him, his eyes were black, not even the pupil was to be found.

"I'm here." Marik said smiling. His eyes changed, the black went down and only covered his pupils, only Bakura saw this.

"W-what happened?" Tristan asked.

"I'm in one of the bodies of your friends, just a host for now. I'm here to communicate with you all the better." He looked at the others, examining them slowly. "So what do you want to know now?" He asked grinning horrifically.

Everyone sat there silently, chilled to the bone, until slowly Yugi raised his hand. "Have you been to the shadow realm? What's in the there?"

"Yes and only your greatest nightmares, like myself and for another example, 4kids." The entity possessing Marik said.

"Nyeh 4kids?!" Joey said freaked. "No wonder, it all makes sense!"

"Other than them, it's quite nice except for the smell."

"The smell?" Tristan asked.

"Well yeah, you'd get annoyed if you had to smell dead bodies and cupcakes every god effing day you visit, wouldn't you?" The demon said angered.

"D-dead bodies?" Duke said shivering.

"Cupcakes!" Tristan shouted happily.

"Uh...yeah, those are awful smells." Possessed Marik looked away, trying to ignore the freaks next to him.

"What's your name?" Duke asked next.

"My name?" The entity asked baffled. "_Curses, they can't know my true identity as Melvin, I'll have to make an alias for now. Yeah that will work!" _He thought before speaking. Then after a few seconds he shouted, " It's Mel- I mean Mervin...Marvin! Yeah it's Marvin." He said unsure.

"Marvin? That's your super-evil-special-awesome name?" Yugi asked suspiciously.

"...Yes." Melvin said slowly.

"Well what do you do all day in the shadow realm?" Yugi went on.

"I plan evil plans..and stuff."

"Like what?"

"Enough questions!" Melvin bashed the table. "I must return to my realm, the thirteenth hour is up."

"It's 10 pm." Duke said pointing to the clock.

"Erm..well it's different in the shadow realm, time zones-you know that kind of stuff." Melvin said quickly. I leave you all now. Farewell weirdos." He shook violently and smashed his head off the table, accidentally going unconscious."

"That's enough for today. I don't know how much Marik could have taken, that spirit was strong and now he's unconscious. I'm taking him home." Bakura said picking Marik up.

The gang said their goodbyes to Bakura and offered to take them home but Bakura refused the kind offer. Bakura carried Marik on his back down the street silently, slightly worried if Marik would wake up soon or be actually hurt. On his way to the apartment he ran into Slenderman, he cursed at himself for taking the short route home.

"Hey guuuyss. What's up? Can I be in the story?" Slenderman said, carrying a bag of candy in one hand and holding Mokuba's hand in the other.

"This is my seven hundredth and eighty second kidnapping." Mokuba said looking at Slenderman.

"Shut up Mokuba." Slender said blankly.

"What story?" Bakura continued the original conversation.

"..I don't know.." Slenderman said confused. He then pointed at Marik, "One too many drinks?"

"Not quite. He got possessed by a spirit and it knocked him out. Your from the supernatural realm and know _some_ stuff right?"

"Of course Bakura." Slender said happily. "What do you want to know?"

"Well do you know if Marik will be ok?" Bakura asked looking at Marik.

"Oh sure he will, don't you worry Bakura. That spirit must've just had a bit too much power and struck something on the way out of his mind or something. He'll be ok, just give him some rest and he'll be fine." Slender said, shaking his tentacles and arms around randomly as he spoke.

"Ok, good to know. Thanks Slenderman." Bakura said, feeling a bit better.

"Oh come on, you can call me Slender or Slendy like old times. We've known each other for a while all the way back from college. We were college buddies! Don't you remember?"

"Yes but not much. I kind of blocked out all the crazy parties and kidnapping you did while we were roommates." Bakura said shivering.

Slenderman laughed and shook his head. "Yeah good times. Well I have a few more candy bags to steal from unwanted children and eat them. Bye guuyysss." He left down the street toward some houses with Mokuba.

"Very freaky indeed." Bakura shook his head and walked home, Marik still on his back. He finally reached the apartment and dropped Marik on the bed. He dressed Marik into his pajamas and tucked him into bed. Bakura got dressed in his usual clothes then took a seat in the computer chair and watched Marik, hoping to see an improvement. Marik stirred and slept normally, clinging to Bakuras pillow instead of Bakura himself. Eventually, Bakura dozed against the computer desk.

When the clock struck midnight, Marik woke up. The black in his eyes grew dimmer and faded to an unusual dark purple that was close to black, Bakura didn't see this.

"Where am I?" He said looking around.

"Marik, your home. How are you feeling?" Bakura said looking up from his dozing position.

"_I'm..I'm still here, inside Mariks body? I thought I went back into his dark mind when I accidentally hit the table. Well that was a freebie." _Melvin thought and stood up and almost fell, Bakura rushed over to support him.

"Be careful, you had a lot of damage done to yourself from that seance earlier." Bakura said helping him up.

"Get away from me." Melvin said pushing Bakura away.

"What's wrong Marik?" Bakura looked up from the ground, hiding the hurt inside himself.

"Marik?" Melvin laughed and continued. "Oh yes I forgot. I sent him to the dark recess of his mind where I used to be held prisoner. It all happened during that cheap attempt of a seance. I'm in his place now, and he's in mine. Don't you remember? I'm Melvin!" He laughed viciously.

"What?! How?" Bakura screamed getting up quickly, he threw Melvin against a wall and held him there.

"It's Halloween, the one day where spirits and such get to escape for a day. So I got to escape from the prison in his mind. What are you gonna do about it?!" He grinned sinisterly and took out his Millennium Rod, uncovering the blade it had hidden. He lunged it towards Bakura, stabbing the side of Bakuras stomach in the process.

Bakura flinched in pain then growled and threw Melvin across the room. "I'm gonna go get him back!" Bakura rushed to the closet and grabbed Mariks play handcuffs and put them on Melvin who was still trying to regain his ground.

"What are these?! Are these yours and Mariks sex handcuffs? Why would you put this on me, that so gross!" Melvin shook furiously to get the cuffs off.

Bakura blushed and pushed Melvin to the floor. "Shut up, you just stay here while I find a way to bring Marik back." He grabbed the Millennium Rod and threw it out the door.

Melvin struggled and squirmed on the floor. "These won't hold me for long you know. Soon I'll break free and find you, while you look for something that can't be found. Then when I do find you, I'll kill you just for fun while Marik watches helplessly." His face spread into an insane and twisted expression as he smiled.

Bakura glowered at Melvin and slammed the door and raced into the hallway, knowing time was short. He had to hurry or else Melvin would kill Bakura, and Marik would be trapped forever inside Melvins place in his mind.

The clock was ticking.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 7 is coming soon, be patient ^^ Please feel free to comment, just nothing negative please. :3 Thanks for reading everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok well first things first, thank you so much for the long wait! ^^; I have been really busy and I hate to say this but I will continue to be busy most days- meaning there will be a short-medium wait on chapters- THIS DOES NOT MEAN I HAVE STOPPED WRITING, I WRITE THIS A LOT AND BRAINSTORM CONSTANTLY WHILE I'M AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER SO PLEASE DON'T THINK I'VE STOPPED. I actually finished this chapter a little bit ago but have not had time to go post it here- Sorry! DX  
But again I want to thank you all for the comments, favorites, follows and most of all: waiting patiently for me! :)**

**So now please enjoy Chapter 7 (Halloween Part 2)! ^^**

* * *

Bakura ran outside of the apartment. Melvin was contained, but not for long. He had to hurry before Melvin broke free and did some real damage. He had a limited time before Melvin would find him, then there'd be no one to bring Marik back from the dark recess's of his mind. He looked around and saw Slenders door, he banged on the door until it opened.

"What's the commotion guyyyss?" Slenderman asked looking down at Bakura.

Bakura pushed his way inside and shut the door, he then turned to Slenderman. "I need your help. Mariks alter ego has escaped and trapped Marik inside his own mind where Melvin was kept at bay. We need to get him back and put Melvin in his original place. He's gonna escape soon and when he does, he's gonna kill me. Tell me how I can get inside Mariks mind and help him. You're supernatural so you know this kind of stuff." Bakura explained quickly. Slender stood speechless for a second, registering everything.

"It's simple, take a talisman- you know, something personal of his. And bring it back to me, I'll give you the instructions and you retreat somewhere where he can't find you. Go get something, hurry." Slender pushed Bakura through the door and they both went inside Bakuras apartment.

"I can get his rod." Bakura said thoughtfully.

"Whoa not _that_ personal Bakura, jeez." Slender said gawkily.

"Nooo." Bakura said annoyed, "The Millennium Rod, it's an ancient Egyptian item that he holds close to himself. Like me and my Millennium Ring." He explained and grabbed Mariks Millennium item from the floor where he had thrown it earlier. "Quick let's go, before he hears us." Bakura whispered and ran out the door with Slender close behind.

Bakura and Slender retreated to Yugi's house, his grandfather wasn't too keen about letting in a tall faceless man and an unpleasant looking guy. Even though Bakura tried to explain he needed to talk to Yugi, the old man still refused until Yugi came downstairs to see what was going on. Yugi scolded Grandpa, that's what everyone calls the old man, and let Bakura and Slenderman inside. He led the group of two to his room to ask what the problem was. Bakura explained the situation as fast as he could to Yugi while Slender stood next to the door awkwardly.

"So why are you here?" Yugi asked after hearing Bakuras story.

"We need a place to stay so he can't find me. I need to travel out of my body cause after I do, it'll be unguarded and it had to be in a place where Melvin would last look. Is it ok with you?" Bakura pleaded. "I need to save Marik."

"Sure Bakura, anything I can do to help out my friends." Yugi smiled.

"F-friends?" Bakura asked shocked.

"Well..yeah." Yugi held his hand out, "Friends?"

"Sure, but Marik and me will still prank you sometimes." Bakura shook his hand and managed a small smile. "You know how he is, restless to beat you and all. Though he never does intend to be rude, just his way of being friendly."

"Yeah I know." Yugi chuckled.

"Thank you Yugi, you don't know how much you are helping us." Bakura turned to Slender, "Ok what do I do now, I have Mariks talisman."

"Hm let's see. Sit down over here." Slender pointed to the floor. When Bakura sat down, Slender pulled out some chalk and drew a circle with weird symbols. "Close your eyes. Now focus on being outside of your body and concentrate. Think of floating in the air, and think of Mariks mind. Keep repeating those thoughts." While Bakura closed his eyes and thought, Slender whispered a chant. After a minute, Bakuras body fell over to the side and went still. "Excellent it worked!" He turned to Yugi, "To be honest I haven't done this spell in over 400 years." Slender giggled as he spoke.

Yugi faked a laugh, sounding more terrified than happy. "He will be ok, right?"

Slender went silent and stared at Yugi for a few moments, making Yugi feel more uneasy. "I think so."

"You _think_ so?!" Yugi shouted in surprise.

While the two argued like children, a transparent Bakura rose from his physical body. He looked around and at himself. "_It must've worked. Time to find Melvin now."_ Bakura thought and left through the wall. He floated through the air looking for the familiar figure. When he reached the apartment and put his head through the wall, peaking in the bedroom to see if Melvin had escaped or not. The handcuffs were bent a weird way and were lying on the floor. The dresser doors were pulled onto the floor with clothes pouring out. The door was almost off its hinges and a hole in the wall stood out beside the door, probably from Melvin punching it.

Bakuras mind raced and his heart rate started to speed up. "_Where is he?! Where is he? I have to find him!" _He ran through all the rooms and out the apartment building. He thought of where Melvin could have gone but everything wasn't making sense. He left the apartment and made his spirit go high in the air to scout where Melvin would be. All the towns people had gone home because Halloween was way past over. Thankfully Melvin couldn't hurt anyone, unless there were some idiots wandering around town at 1 o'clock in the morning.

After several streets passed and no sign of Melvin, Bakura floated back down to the ground. "_Ok, I have to stop and concentrate. Where would I be if I was a psycho-idiot-killer?" _Bakura closed his eyes and thought about Marik and finding him. Before he could react, his body lifted and started moving on its own. A couple minutes later of moving at an accelerating speed, he was behind Melvin.

Melvin was roaming in an ally, searching intensely for Bakura. He hadn't seemed to notice the spirit of Bakura behind him until he turned around to leave for another destination.

"Aha, there you are. Who would've known you'd come to me instead of me hunting you down? How about a hug now?" Melvin grinned and leapt at Bakura, only to find himself passing through and hitting the wall behind him.

"You can't do much to me now Melvin, I'm a spirit." Bakura tackled Melvin. "Now how do I get inside your mind exactly?"

"You didn't kill yourself did you?" Melvin asked angered. "Cause I was gonna do that for you! Now you've taken the fun out of it for me."

"No I didn't, why would I do that anyway?" Bakura asked irked.

"You tell me, your the ghost."

"I used more seance magic. Want to see?" Bakura said plainly and put his hand on Melvins forehead and focused. Melvin screamed in agony as Bakura faded into Melvins mind.

Bakura appeared in a dark hallway. Several doors lined up on both sides of the narrow hallway, the hall turned and had more twists and turns to unfold. A million doors and one of them had Marik in it.

"This must be Mariks mind. Weird, I thought it'd be less dull coming from him, though Melvins in control now so this place makes sense." Bakura said out loud to himself and tried the first door he saw, it was locked. He tried another, it was locked too. He marched down the hall trying every door: locked, locked, locked, locked. He started to get more frustrated with each door he had passed. Worry started to show and crept up from him.

"Marik! Where are you?! Marik- please answer!" Bakura shouted helplessly as he ran down the hallways. He saw a door that was slightly different than the rest. It had bars at the top of the doors window, too high for Bakura to see through though. This one had a larger keyhole than the last ones as well. Bakura looked through the keyhole. He saw Marik in the corner of the room, he was wearing his normal clothes again. He was on the ground with his hands around his knees and his head was down. Bakura noticed the top of Mariks knees were soaked, tears were still slowly dripping from Mariks covered face and onto his pants. His heart sank when he saw Marik crying silently to himself in the darkest room imaginable.

"Marik, it's me Bakura. Don't cry, I'm here now." Bakura whispered through the keyhole. He tried to open the door to get to Marik, but it was locked as well.

"You're not the real Bakura. He is outside of this place, being hunted down by me. He's going to be killed while I'm here, helpless and crying like a frigging child." Mariks head sank lower in despair.

"No Marik, it's really me. Open this door..please. I had Slenderman help me get here, Yugi helped as well by hiding me in his house. Open the door, I want to see you." Bakura said softly.

Marik sat silent for a few moments until speaking, "How do I know it's you? And if it is, then you just told me where you are. Meaning Melvin is on his way to find you!"

"Open the door and let me show you. Don't worry, it'll all be alright."

Marik looked hesitant, but then Bakura heard a click. He opened the door and rushed over to Marik, holding him close. Bakura put his hands around Mariks tear covered face and kissed him passionately for a long time.

When both had stopped kissing to go for air, Marik spoke. "Bakura, it is you." He said hugging tightly to Bakura.

"I will always come for you if you are taken away from me." Bakura said smiling at Marik and pulled him closer. Bakuras expression changed after a moment, "Now let's get you out of here and back to me outside of here." Bakura said and Marik nodded in agreement as they left the dark room. They stood in the hall, "Hold onto me and think about reality." Bakura said calmly. They both faded slowly out of Mariks mind.

They appeared in Yugi's room again, Bakura was back in his body. He looked over and Marik was translucent, Melvin was in the doorway of Yugi's room. Yugi and Slenderman were nowhere to be found in the room.

"So you come back _again_? Are you that desperate to die Bakura?" Melvin said happily and looked over, noticing Marik. "What's this? I finally meet you in person, now you get to see me kill your precious boyfriend. I know I'm going to enjoy this." Melvin chuckled evilly and slowly walked toward Bakura.

"Quick Marik, go back and take control of your mind!" Bakura shouted backing away from Melvin.

"H-how the frig do I do that?" Marik said looking around frantically.

"I don't know. You should just know what to do." Bakura said, Melvin was a couple feet away now, laughing manically.

"I guess I have no choice, here it goes." Marik charged at Melvin, his ghostly body going into Melvin.

Melvins expression changed to enragement as he grabbed Bakura, his grasp going tighter and tighter. "I'll kill you before I leave!" He yelled, crushing Bakuras throat. Just then he screamed up at the ceiling and clutched his head, shaking violently. He stopped moving, still holding his head.

Marik, now in control of his body, looked up at Bakura and stared at him. He saw the stab wound on Bakuras stomach and the red, tight, wretched hand print around his throat. He looked down at the ground, not wanting Bakura to see his eyes fill with tears.

"Marik is that you?" Bakura walked over to Marik and tried to hug him. Marik pushed away Bakuras arms and backed away, still not looking up. "You are Marik, right?" Bakura said slowly.

"Look at what I did to you..." Marik said, his voice almost breaking.

Bakura saw the streaks of tears stream down Mariks face and drip onto the floor. "No..Marik. You didn't do this. You know that. It was Melvin." He said coming closer and latched onto Marik tightly.

"But Melvin is a part of me! It's all my fault Bakura!" Marik managed to cry out, his face was buried in Bakuras chest.

Bakura held tighter to Marik.

"Will you even want me anymore?" Marik said in between sobs. "After all I've done to you..do you still want me? If I wasn't here.. you'd be so much happier, and never of been stabbed not to mention." Marik cried and clung to Bakura, his hands digging into the back of Bakuras shirt.

"Marik..." Bakura started to say in a serious tone. He cupped Mariks chin in his hand and lifted Mariks head to look at him in the eyes. He wiped away Mariks tears as he spoke, "I have never been more happier with someone as I am with you. You are the one thing that has made my life so enriched. I will always want you, don't be so ridiculous. Marik.. I love you and I always will." He kissed Marik deeply for a long time before speaking again. "And please, please don't ever think that you are the one harming me. I know you'd never do that." He kissed Marik again and again and held him closer.

"I love you too Bakura" Marik said smiling as he held onto Bakura.

As the two were kissing so lovingly, Yugi walked into the room with Slenderman. "Yeah I guess you're right Slenderman, that Melvin guy must've gone the other wa-WAYYY." He freaked at the end of his reply as he saw the two kissing. "I see you're both back!" He said shocked. Slender just laughed awkwardly and nervously. Marik and Bakura stopped and looked over at them, blushing extremely.

"I uhh...sorry." Bakura said, clearly at a loss for words.

"..What he said." Marik said laughing.

"So you brought back Marik, good job Bakura." Yugi tried to think of things to say.

"Uh yeah I did. And Yugi," Bakura paused.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for your help and hiding me. And thanks to you too Slender. If it weren't for your help, Marik would be lost to me." He said hugging Marik close.

"Bakura! You're embarrassing me." Marik blushed and squirmed in Bakuras embrace. Everyone but Marik laughed.

After having coffee to sooth out the end of the night, Marik and Bakura said their goodbyes to Yugi and his Grandpa. Slender had left with Marik and Bakura, blabbing on and on about random things. They didn't pay attention to him in the least. When they arrived at their destination, they bid Slendy farewell and another thanks. Slender mentioned that next time they pay him in candy or children for his help. They left it at that, because honestly that was the least awkward Slender could be and went inside their own apartment.

"Well this Halloween was a tad difficult for your first time huh?" Bakura said as he crawled into bed, wearing his boxer pajamas.

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly what I expected." Marik said as he got into bed on the other side. He scooted closer to Bakura.

"I promise you though, it will be better next year." Bakura said and kissed Marik. "You know, we can still end our Halloween with something a little more pleasant though." Bakura grinned and pulled him closer, their skin rubbing against each others.

Marik licked the side of Bakuras neck and worked his way up to his lips. He intruded Bakuras mouth with his tongue, exploring and touching the tongue on the receiving end. Bakura rubbed his hands up and down Mariks body as they heavily kissed, he then slid his hand down Mariks boxers and tugged gently. Marik moaned a little as he kissed down Bakuras chest and sucked on part of his torso, leaving a red mark on the skin. The pace accelerated more until all clothes were torn off and two sweating, panting bodies clashed together in an act of lust, love and passion.

After what seemed like an eternity of going at it, both laid together in a deep sleep when it was over, hugging each other close until the sun came up. Even though both had faced horror and tragedy during that night of Halloween, the end is what mattered most to them both. And at the end of the night, they couldn't have been closer to each other than ever, literally, physically and emotionally.

* * *

**Well I hoped you all liked this chapter! xD Also good news: I've already got a head start on chapter 8 so it _SHOULD_ be done sometime soon.. but patience is required! xD  
**** Don't be afraid to comment (but if it's negative- keep it to yourself)!**


	8. Update

**Okay sorry this isn't a chapter but I wanted to apologize for not posting chapters as much as I'd hoped. As we know, summer is over and in comes more work and classes. Things have gotten more tight and crammed lately and there's some other important stuff that I need to see fit before I go onto the laptop and type. I have however started a college class on writing so this will improve my novel skills ^^**

Don't worry I HAVE BEEN BRAINSTORMING A BUNCH STILL- have my little leather notebook and everything, now if only they were shaped like leather pants xD

**That brings me to a very serious and important question so please comment and answer cause it'd help a lot. **

**Since the paused production of "Thiefshipping" should I:  
A. Turn it into a manga, and start at the beginning and follow the storyline and continue it after chapter 7?  
B. Only continue the series as a novel?  
C. Both continue the novel and do a manga version?**

My time schedule has been a bit weird and I really apologize for that. But lately I am getting it mangaed to fit better throughout the day. Remember to please vote and this mess can get sorted quicker..and hopefully sooner than expected. And if it's a rude comment, keep it to yourself of course. That's the last thing I need really.


End file.
